Wild Bill Hickok and the Dead Man's Hand
Wild Bill Hickok and the Dead Man's Hand is the fourth episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. Moat Crossing One partner from each team was kneeling on a raft while holding "an ancient staff of King Tut". When Kirk said go, each player would pull himself across the moat by hooking his staff on the knotted rope above him. Once across, he climbed off the raft and onto the deck; this was his partner's signal to pull the raft back to his side and cross exactly as his partner had. When the second teammate reached the other side, it was his job to jump off the raft - with his staff - and run over to hit the gong. Steps of Knowledge In the Old West, gunfighters used to say, "Speed's fine, but accuracy is final," and nobody knew this better than the prince of the pistoleers: Wild Bill Hickok. He was tall and handsome with long hair and a mustache and was quite a ladies' man. By the time he became marshal of Abilene, Kansas, he was said to have killed more than 100 men. Wild Bill made everyone check their guns at the edge of town and asked lawbreakers to move along peaceably, but if they refused, he wasn't afraid of a shootout. After serving as marshal of Abilene, he joined Buffalo Bill's Wild West Show. One day, playing poker in Deadwood, South Dakota, he was shot from behind by an angry gambler. His poker hand at the time was a full house: three aces and two eights. To this day, it's called "the dead man's hand". Someone grabbed the cards off the table, and they found their way to the Temple. Temple Games The Orange Iguanas are 12-year-old Joshua Shullener, who wants to be an astronaut, and 11-year-old Sarah Beckmeyer, who collects postcards. The Green Monkeys are 12-year-old Amber, who loves to cook, particularly macaroni and cheese, and 13-year-old Ian, who has seven cats. Dead Man's Hand (Bungee Soap Ramp) At the top of the ramp were three aces and two eights. When Kirk said "go", each player climbed up the ramp on his knees, grabbed a card, slid back down, and dropped it in his bucket. Then he climbed back up again, grabbed another card, and repeated the process. Each player had one minute to get all the cards - or more than his opponent - to win. Ian and Joshua each got two cards in their respective bucket, but Kirk miscounted the score as "3-3" due to there being that many cards remaining atop the ramp. Bullet through a Button Hole (Water Chute) Each player had to get a ball (attached to their helmet) through the bullseye at the end of the chute. There was a complication: they had to slide down the chutes and throw it through the hole. If they missed, they had to go back for another. The player with the most bullseyes after one minute won. Amber and Sarah each scored three bullseyes, but Kirk miscounted this game as well: he claimed the score to be "4-4". High Noon Shootout (Velcro Ball Toss) One player from each team was in position on one of the pillars. When Kirk said "go", the female player tossed a ball, and the male player had to catch it on his velcro shirt. Then she grabbed another ball and tried to hit her partner again. The team with the most balls attached to their male player's shirt at the end of sixty seconds won. The Orange Iguanas beat the Green Monkeys, 8-5. Amusingly, Sarah accidentally hit Joshua's "no-no zone" with a ball, spurring "insightful" commentary from Kirk. Temple Run Being the one of the earliest episodes produced, the producers expected way too much out of the Orange Iguanas. The layout was simply brutal. Both players were forced to run up and down the center shaft of the temple, only to encounter dead end after dead end. Even once the players realized that the door into the Swamp from the Throne Room opened - which may have been attributed to the poor lighting of the room - neither one of the doors to the Tomb of the Ancient Kings opened! Time expired shortly afterward. The Swamp being a dead end probably meant that the doors leading upward into the Room of the Golden Idols would have opened, and that is never seen in the entire first season. Watch Episode File:Wild Bill Hickok and the Dead Man's Hand Part 1|English, Moat Crossing, Steps of Knowledge, and Temple Games File:Wild Bill Hickok and the Dead Man's Hand Part 2|English, Temple Run File:Leyendas - El Salvaje Bill Hickok y la Mano del Muerto (Parte 1)|Spanish, Moat Crossing and Steps of Knowledge File:Leyendas - El Salvaje Bill Hickok y la Mano del Muerto (Parte 2)|Spanish, Temple Games File:Leyendas - El Salvaje Bill Hickok y la Mano del Muerto (Parte 3)|Spanish, Temple Run Trivia *This was the first time that the Orange Iguanas made to the temple games and made it to Olmec's Temple. *This is the only episode where Kirk does not say "And here's how" before the prizes were announced. *This is the first episode where all three Temple Guards appear. *When the run ends, the music keeps going (it fades instead of finishing). *The audience audibly laughs three times during the episode: **When Olmec says "Rock on" immediately before the moat. **The last question during the Steps of Knowledge where Silver Snakes ring in with the "Colonel Sanders!" answer (Colonel Sanders founded KFC). **During the contestant interview, when Sara said she had a lot of postcards - and then saying she had 25. *Olmec's description of the aces and eights in Wild Bill Hickok's hand is incorrect. In reality, the cards in Wild Bill hand were actually a pair of aces and a pair of eights. **Throughout the episode, the dead man's hand is referred to as a card hand of three aces and two eights. However, the actual hand consists of a pair of aces, a pair of eights, and an unknown fifth card. *The original prize plugs for this episode are as follows: **Fashion Bug (Moat Crossing) **Laguna Sportswear (Steps of Knowledge) **Crash Test Dummies video game for Sega Genesis and Super Nintendo (Temple Games) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Orange Iguanas Category:Loss Category:Team Run Category:2 Pendants Category:Ran out of Time Category:Layout I Category:Male Going First Category:Episodes That Were Dubbed in Spanish Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs